Detrás del Sol
by LittleMonsterStick
Summary: A veces intentamos ignorar partes inherentes a nosotros que nos desagradan, sin embargo esas partes suelen relucir en el momento menos esperado y la linea que divide la cordura y la locura se vuelve imperceptible haciéndote odiar a lo querido...


**Its me again! Que puedo decir acerca del fic? Bueno, es dark, tiene a un España un _poquito_ trastornado y bueno... el resto es un tanto inesperado. **

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada! La historia le pertenece a AkiraHilar quien es una genio y los personajes a esa sabia persona llamada Himaruya**

**Dedicatoria: a Brujita Candy quien estuvo conversando conmigo sobre la temática! Esto para ti, guapa ;) **

**Sin mas parloteo, a leer, disfrutar y Happy Halloween!**

* * *

**Detrás del Sol**

Despiértate..

Se que anoche tuvimos una de esas discusiones que duelen. Admito que también dije cosas terribles, que te insulte, nos insultamos… Tampoco te quedaste atrás, mas bien, anoche no tuviste reparo en escupir sobre mi rostro cada uno de mis defectos y debilidades, desde lo personal hasta lo material, echándome en cara incluso la maldita crisis que actualmente me azota, tan cruel como en otrora, no Inglaterra? Me hiciste sentir como si ni siquiera mereciera estar a tu lado y que solamente estabas conmigo por…

Pero no, eso ya no es así… ¿verdad Arthur? Ya tu no eres tan cruel como antes y esa no es la razón por la cual estas conmigo en este apartamento de dos pisos que hemos alquilado en Londres ya que me rehusaba a vivir en tu antigua casa, ya suficiente era con venirme a tu capital lluviosa. Recuerdo cuando te traje para que lo viéramos, el como te opusiste por considerarlo en extremo consumista y grande para nosotros. Pero tú me conoces mejor que nadie Arthur, sabes que a pesar de mi imagen despistada soy un hombre al cual le gustan las buenas cosas, el oro y la ambición…sino pregúntale al nuevo continente. Por eso es que me fije en ti, eras como yo, también anhelabas poder y se veía la ambición rebosante en tus verdes pupilas, ¿crees que hubiese invertido tanto tiempo en conquistarte si solo fueras cualquier otra nación mas? No Arturo, porque tu eres mi opuesto y mi complemento.

Por eso, despierta…

Vamos, se que de seguro después de tantas discusiones y peleas, de celos enfermizos de mi parte, de mis ideas, quieras descansar un poco mas. Y si, como dijiste: me armaba aquellas novelas entre tú y cualquier otro país, el taxista o hasta el panadero que se encuentra cruzando la calle. Pero es que siempre he sido posesivo y celoso, eso ya tu lo sabias mi querido rubio. ¿Cómo podía quedarme quieto cuando esa mujer de la floristería no tenia reparo de bajarse el escote para saludarte o el panadero que siempre te guardaba su mejor pan esperando tu llegada? Claro, porque además eres un reloj ambulante y puntualmente siempre asistías a esos lugares en una hora determinada para tomar tus rosas favoritas y el pan de todas las mañanas.

Ah si…. Las mañanas, imposible no pensar en ellas cuando a tu lado han sido las mas deliciosas. Había sido complicado al principio ¿lo recuerdas? Cuando empezamos a vivir juntos y nos dimos cuenta de nuestros horarios totalmente dislocados. Tu de levantarte temprano, tomar una taza de te y luego irte al trabajo. Yo por mi lado prefiero quedarme a dormir hasta medio día (habito que te molesta de sobremanera) y ver deporte hasta la madrugada coronando con un buen sexo antes de dormir. Fue terrible verte durmiendo tan puntual cuando lo único que quería era lanzarme encima de ti, o que tu me despertaras por la mañana cuando lo único que mi cuerpo pedía era dormir; las discusiones en las noches por no querer tener sexo o en la mañana por no despertarme se hicieron intolerables. ¿Pero quien diría que detrás de esas pobladas cejas encontrarías la solución? Sexo matutino.

Tan sencillo como tener la oportunidad de disfrutarnos mutuamente en las mañanas, de estrujar tu piel pecosa y ver tu rostro aun adormilado, tus blancas manos buscando mi cuerpo y ganando velocidad a medida que nos besábamos, apretabas mis glúteos y yo te presionaba contra mí. Tan simple como saber que en las mañanas que estabas en tu mejor momento te entregabas olvidando tu pudor ingles y sacabas ese lado pirata y descarado que aun tenias reservado para conmigo. No tenías reparo de mencionar mi nombre o gritarlo sin importar si los vecinos pudieran escucharlo mientras preparaban a sus hijos para la jornada estudiantil.

Quizás por eso debería dejarte dormir, o al menos, sonaría lo mas lógico. Pero ahora, justo en este segundo, necesito que despiertes.

Si, quiero verte abrir tus ojos verdes, verdes que hasta la misma selva amazónica envidiaría. ¿Te recuerdas de ella? Tantas veces que nos adentramos en aquella frondosa selva: yo en busca de territorio y tú en búsqueda de quitármelos. Nos puteamos, si, lo hicimos mucho tiempo, pero sin embargo siempre mantuvimos esa mueca de desafío y reto en nuestros rostros, lo cual nos hacia sentir vivos. No sabes cuanto adoraba ver tu rostro enojado cuando sabia que era yo quien lo provocaba, sin embargo tú hacías lo mismo conmigo y con mayor frecuencia. Esa costumbre siguió hasta la actualidad, sin embargo nuestros enojos ya no llegaban al extremo de maltratarnos físicamente hasta dejarnos hechos polvos, eran disgustos que se podían matizar con simples caricias. Pero desde hace un tiempo, ese rostro con pobladas cejas, esa mueca, ese enojo ya había dejado de ser un afrodisíaco.

No se si es porque estaba mas tiempo activa o si es porque mis mecanismos para aplacarla no me provocaba utilizarlos; como fuese, me sentía abrumado cada vez que, tal vez con razón, te molestabas conmigo y dibujabas ese rostro de pensar porque diablos te uniste a mi.

¿Pero podrías abrir los ojos y mirarme? ¿Decirme que no te arrepientes? ¿Qué podemos solucionarlo? Yo, al menos, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo, a buscar un punto de equilibrio, a dejar mis celos, a confiar más en ti...

Pero despierta! Joder!...

¿O quieres que vaya yo a despertarte?

Siento cada letra de tu nombre formándose en mi garganta seca, montículos de saliva que se atascan en mi faringe y me dejan ese sabor ácido en la punta de mi lengua. El frió penetra por mis dedos, siento solo ese sonido de la calefacción casi inaudible en mi tímpano, zumbando como un insecto fastidioso. Preferiría dejar de escuchar este silencio; el latir de mi corazón apagado, el del aire, el de la soledad… me gustaría que abrieras tus ojos y pronunciaras mi nombre con ese acento que siempre me ha gustado aunque no te lo dijese.

Tu cabello dorado y rebelde cubre tu rostro, ya a estas horas sueles estar acostado, justo así, preparándote para la jornada del día siguiente, luego de haber leído una de esas novelas dramáticas de Shakespeare. ¿Qué dirías si supieras que muchas noches luego de pelear, luego de que te acostaras molesto en nuestra cama te veía así, dormido, dibujaba con mis dedos el contorno de tus hombros y contaba esas pecas que te fueron saliendo por el sol recibido en tus épocas piratas? ¿Que jugueteaba con tu rubio cabello y veía las muecas molestas en tu rostro aun dormido? Quizás y si, con el tiempo desarrolle una obsesión contigo, inseguro de no ser lo suficientemente bueno para el Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del norte, que pudieras no tolerar mis múltiples defectos y al final decidieras irte. Todas esas noches que llegabas más tarde, que no me respondes las llamadas, que te niegas a darme explicaciones no he parado de pensar, en aterrarme la idea de tu abandono.

Pero yo puedo perdonarte, mi querido pirata redimido, si tan solo despertaras…

Quizás si lo haces mañana, yo no estaré aquí Arthur. Es posible que termine siendo yo el que se harte de esta situación y aproveche para hacer mis maletas y regresarme a Madrid. Por eso, despierta ahora, abre tus ojos, detenme en este momento, o amarrame. Aférrame a tus cadenas, tal cual como lo hacías en el pasado cuando me mantenías en los calabozos de tus barcos! Asfíxiame con tu presencia Inglaterra!

Por favor…please

Debería ir a despertarte…pero seria mas romántico si abres los ojos respondiendo a uno de mis pensamientos ¿no? Hasta podríamos pensar que es una señal divina proveniente de Dios todopoderoso, Buda o hasta la Santa Chiquinquira que conocimos en uno de nuestros viajes por Suramérica; incluso podríamos adjudicar esta coincidencia a alguna señal divina de que debemos seguir juntos. Por eso es que es probable de que siga aquí de pie mirándote con tus parpados cerrados, deseando que los abras y me observes, y luego por mas utópico que suene, me dediques una sonrisa, ya sea de esas piratas cuando me miras con perversión o esas que se te salen de manera espontanea cada vez que hago o digo alguna idiotez. ¿Acaso es mucho soñar? Creo que la sonrisa no me la merezco, pero me haría feliz…

Puede que sea un cobarde. Lo admito, en este momento lo soy, por mas curioso que suene ya que nunca fui cobarde contigo, al contrario, tu siempre mi _enemigo fiel_. Pero en este momento la circunstancia me sobrepasa, soy un cobarde que teme que me abandones, ¿curioso, no? Hace algún tiempo atrás hubiese hecho hasta lo imposible por suprimirte de la tierra y ahora no tolero la idea de una separación. Me decías que no tenia nada que temer, pero el asunto es que temo desde antes, desde antes que mis colonias me abandonaran y mi cabeza se fracturara en múltiples partes arrojándome ideas absurdas de traiciones. Ahora veo que el problema siempre fui yo: yo y mis celos, yo y mis miedos, yo y mi capacidad de ver fantasmas donde no los había. Y tu, como siempre mi opuesto, me obligabas a aplacar mis locuras y paranoias, incluso a conciliarme con esa parte oscura que tu conoces tan bien de otrora. Por eso te amo con esta pasión que solo yo puedo sentir, porque en mi vida eres el complemento, eres el tratado de paz con lo que fui y con lo que soy. ¿Qué hago si tú te rompes también, Arthur?

Ah si, te estoy escuchando también, a ti. Te ríes a carcajadas, tal cual como lo hiciste en el pasado cuando deje de ser el gran imperio donde el sol nunca se pone; pero créeme, esa risa te durara poco, porque el va a despertar y me va a mirar. Se acercara a mi y luego haremos el amor como dos animales desenfrenados como nuestra reconciliación y seremos felices. Si, lo seremos como en todas las películas de amor, esas que el y yo detestamos por ser lo mas cliché artísticamente hablando. Esa será nuestra imagen: de amor, de paz, de convivencia feliz comiendo algún cereal en la mañana, recibiendo un beso suyo antes de irse al trabajo…

Ah si, como esta mañana…

Me dejaste un beso en los labios como una disculpa silenciosa por la discusión pasada. Me dijiste que era mejor dejarse de idioteces para que esta relación marchara bien, querías que todo se arreglara, y como muestra te colocaste esa camisa verde que te regale en nuestro aniversario pasado, 24 de agosto, ¿Cómo olvidar esa fecha? Pensé que todo podría salir bien, que nuestras rivalidades quedarían en el pasado, tabula rasa. ¿En que momento me deje cegar por la ira y los celos?

Porque estoy ciego Arthur, ciego de miedo, ciego de ira y ahora de lágrimas…

Pero abre los ojos, mírame! Despierta y…

Y…

Mis ojos tiemblan al verte…

Es ilógico que viéndote me pregunte que paso con tu camisa. Ya lo recuerdo, te la habías quitado al llegar y la pusiste en el espaldar de la silla del comedor. Decías que el día estaba inusualmente cálido y además, estresante. Abriste tu maletín y empezaste a revisar unas notas mientras yo me iba a preparar la cena, sin embargo, una llamada que te hicieron freno mis intenciones, y no, no es que me molestara que te llamaran por teléfono, me molestaba el hecho de que te alejaras como lo hiciste para irte a hablar hacia algún sitio privado, ¿Quién me garantizaba que no era mi hermano buscando acercarse a ti? ¿O Francis quien lo hacia para buscar pervertirte? Tú me dabas razones, Inglaterra, para celarte, para desconfiar. Yo solo quería estar al tanto de todo lo que pasaba en tu vida, conocer aquellos pocos amigos que podrías tener, incluso aquellos imaginarios que me hacían dudar de tu cordura.

Pero ahora que te despierte hablaremos de eso. También curare el golpe que te di en el rostro cuando me dijiste que no tenias que comentar nada de esa llamada, solo esta un poco inflamado, no mucho. Al menos mi golpe no fue suficiente para detenerte, ya que como era de esperarse, tu no te quedaste atrás y me diste un golpe en el abdomen que me saco el aire, mi eterno pirata ingles, porque tu siempre tendrás ese lado sucio dentro de ti… y yo siempre tendré el mío ¿no?

Ese es el sabor ácido que tengo en la garganta, el de la arcada que me provocaste con tu puño.

Sonrió, delineando entre mis yemas ásperas la madera del pasamano. ¿Te acuerdas cuando en la ferretería discutíamos entre usar hierro, aluminio o madera para la decoración? Recuerdo que esa vez te la gane y complacido decidí que me ofrendaras tu rendición en la cama por esa noche. ¿Por qué no pude ganar también cuando propuse que el piso fuese de alfombra y no de mármol? Tal vez si me hubieres hecho caso, si tan solo el piso fuese de alfombra…

_Ay España…_

Te debe dar frío, el mármol es muy frío para caminar…

_Se acabo, España…_

Y además que no tienes la camisa cubriendo tu torso, aun esta sobre la silla, así que lo lógico es que por el frío te despertaras, cierto?

_Lo mataste, Antonio…_

¡NO! No es cierto, el ha estado durmiendo, tuvo un día muy agotador, mucho trabajo con su jefe y monarcas…es eso!

Tratando de ignorar esa maldita voz que nunca me ha traído nada bueno, decidí irme al baño y echarme un poco de agua en el rostro, necesitaba despejarme, pero al llegar, la imagen que me dio el maldito espejo solo provoco el peor de mis impulsos; allí estabas tu, riéndote, regocijándote de mis cuitas con esa mirada venenosa y ese cabello largo atado con un listón rojo…el cual decidí cortarme hace mucho tiempo para evitar parecerme a ti.

_Eres patético, España…_

Rompí el espejo mientras mis nudillos se llenaban de sangre. Tu eres el patético! Fuiste tú quien empezó a meterme ideas de traiciones, distorsionando la realidad en mi cabeza tal cual como lo hiciste en el pasado, y como siempre solo es anticipo para la desgracia.

_Serás gilipollas! Yo solo secundaba lo que tú pensabas…_

Pero no era la verdad!

_Como sea, de que vale culparme ahora, España ¿no lo ves? ¡Hay Sangre!_

No, eso de seguro es la tinta de su bolígrafo, el siempre carga uno consigo

_ Es rojo, eso no es tinta, estúpido…_

No…no, cállate!

_¡Eres un imbécil, Antonio!_

"**¡Eres un imbécil, Antonio!"**- me gritaste...Tu también me lo gritaste, Arthur!- **"¿Que pretendes? ¿Qué toda mi maldita vida gire a tu alrededor? Bloody hell Spain! Era solo el idiota de Alfred para decirme otro de sus estúpidos inventos ¿Podrías dejar de armarte esas hipótesis en tu cabeza?"**

_En tal caso se lo merecía, no? Vamos, nadie se creería que recibió una llamada de America, ¿Por qué se alejo de ti para responder? Tú no te escondes cada vez que llamas a Lovino, ¿Por qué se le iluminaron los ojos? De seguro estaba hablando con Paulo…_

Eso mismo le dije…

"**What the hell!? ¿Ahora tengo que responder todas mis llamadas contigo pegado en la oreja? Es estúpido, ¡IRRACIONAL! Ya te he dicho miles de veces que no tengo nada con tu hermano, ¡Deja de ser tan jodidamente posesivo y devuélveme el maldito teléfono!"**

El teléfono… ¿En donde esta?

_A ver… creo que lo tiraste. Si, allá esta, cerca de la mesa hecho pedazos_

"**¡WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"**

Si… se molesto cuando lo hice

_¡Vaya que si lo hizo!_

"**¡Se acabo Antonio, Im tired of all this! ****Me canse de tus celos, de tus estúpidas excusas para encerrarme en este maldito lugar por el temor de que te sea infiel!"**

_Lo era, España…_

¿Lo era?

"**¡AUNQUE TE DIJERA LO CONTRARIO NUNCA ME CREERÁS SIEMPRE ME ACUSARAS, DIRÁS QUE ME TIRO A CUALQUIERA, GODDAMMIT!"**

¿No era asi?

_Bueno, quizás no tanto…_

"**¡Suéltame Spain!"**

Y allí lo golpeé, aun me duelen los nudillos

_Lo golpeaste, lo dejaste tambaleando y adolorido en la cama. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que era un buen momento para cogerlo? _

Debí hacerlo, debí hacerlo pero…

"**¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO! ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a golpearme!"**

Me golpeo…

_Si, te saco el aire y te dejo con la cabeza entre las piernas. ¡Fue tan gracioso…!_

Iba a irse!

_Y no lo dejaste…_

Se iba a ir de mi! Iba a abandonarme…

_Y no lo íbamos a permitir, no…_

Pero yo no quería esto… ¡Esto No!

_Acabo Antonio, ya sabíamos que no tendría un final feliz…_

No, ¡Arthur, despierta! El es una nación fuerte…

_Lo mataste España, le tomaste de los tobillos cuando intentaba bajar por las escaleras, rodó hasta estrellar su cabeza contra el mármol… no lo ves? ¡Esta todo lleno de sangre! Hasta que por fin nos libramos del maldito británico…_

Cállate, mierda, cállate!

Bajo desesperadamente las escaleras y te abrazo, Inglaterra, el rojo de la sangre resalta sobre tus rubios cabellos los cuales no dejo de acariciar mientras yo mismo me lleno de ese color escarlata. Si tan solo despertaras...

.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

**Amo a España loco! de hecho me gustan los personajes malvados a los cuales les faltan algunos tornillos xD Hace poco de hecho estuve investigando y me entere sobre la violencia domestica en España y las cifras son alarmantes, de alli se me ocurrio mostrar ese lado de Antonio**

**A los que se preguntan, si Arthur esta muerto en fic, eso es lo único contrario que tendría ya que originalmente el no moriría por tener su carácter de ****país**

**Btw, sabían que cuando están durmiendo y de repente se levantan como a las 3 de la madrugada sin razon alguna es porque algun muerto o demonio los esta observando? Bueno, ya que lo saben les deseo una feliz noche de Halloween :D**

**With love and Spanglish**

_**Little Monster**_


End file.
